


Two Against One

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Designated Driver [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jack Gets in on the Game, M/M, Rose Is Miffed, The Doctor Plays Dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor figured out just how to get back at Rose, but will it work or just cause the game to get more intense.





	Two Against One

This was getting to be too much. Rose didn't want to act jealous, but the last week and a half was driving her barmy. At first she thought this was retaliation for the library incident, but now she wasn't so sure.

So far, she had walked in and caught the Doctor and Jack in compromising positions three separate times. Each occurrence had resulted in them jumping apart and looking properly abashed. She never actually saw them kissing, but there was no other explanation for Jack being pressed against the wall and the Doctor's eyes being hooded. Or the time Jack's belt buckle was undone and the Doctor's leather jacket hanging off by one sleeve. This time, though, it had been more than enough to send her sputtering back to her room. Jack had been bent over the console with the Doctor pressed close behind him murmuring instructions that sounded like flying but could also be taken in so many other ways. They hadn't even acknowledged her walking in

Rose knew Jack was flexible in that department, but she had never assumed the Doctor was. Up until her little move in the library, the Doctor had held a certain disdain for the Captain. Maybe this was his way of telling her that she wasn't his type. Fine! She could handle the rejection, but couldn't the Doctor have at least told her straight out?

She closed her bedroom door, crossing her arms and leaning her back against it. Rose knew she had no reason to pout, but it stung her pride just a bit. The Doctor still flirted with her, held her hand, and touched her at every possible opportunity, but they were always in a friendly manner. She missed the charged teasing and knowing glances. In all honesty, she felt left out. She had donned her tightest jeans and tshirt that morning, also applying her makeup smoky and sultry in an effort to garner the Doctor's attention. Obviously he didn't find her attractive anyways. She headed towards the bathroom to change, but a ding stopped her

A screen above her desk lit up, one that was rarely used. It was sort of like an intercom system, used to deliver messages to her and Jack when the Doctor didn't want to take the time to track them down.

We need to talk, Rose. Come to room forty eight in hallway eleven acorn sigma nine.

Dread flooded her stomach. Maybe he was going to tell her that she had to leave. Obviously she was no longer needed since the Doctor had someone smarter and more fit for this life than she. Rose scuffed her shoe and shuffled out into the hallway. Rule one was never wander off. Rule two was never ignore the Doctor's summons on board his ship.

The hallway wasn't hard to find, as the TARDIS lit the path with green arrows. She found herself at a large wooden door after only a few minutes, and she knocked. "Come in Rose." The Doctor called out. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. It appeared to be an office of some sort.

There was a hulking desk made of a dark, rich wood. It was scattered with blue prints and various hologram displays. Behind it were windows that projected the view of a massive city encased in a dome and the sky was orange like a sunset after a storm. The Doctor wasn't behind the desk though. He was standing in front of a bookshelf, his fingers trailing along the page of a massive volume in his hands. "You wanted to see me?" Rose forced her widest smile into place, trying to not let him see how nervous she was.

"Yes, I did." The Doctor snapped the book shut and slid it back onto the shelf. "Is everything okay? You seem a bit off these last few days." His blue eyes seemed distracted as he moved closer to her. He hand went out to her face, and Rose froze, but he didn't touch her. His arm grazed her ear and he plucked a clear screen from the shelf to her left and turned it on.

"Everything's great, Doctor." Rose let out a shaky breath as he strode nonchalantly to a slot in the wall and stuck the screen in. Random numbers blazed across the wall, and they made no sense to her. " 's perfect. Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Jack just thought I should check." He didn't meet her eyes and placed the screen on the desk. His words were like a poke in the gut.

"Jack, right." Rose failed to keep the disappointment and jealousy from her voice. Of course Jack had noticed. The Doctor couldn't be bothered with such apish behavior. "Surprised he was even noticing anything."

"What's with the tone?" The Doctor finally looked at her, tilting his head and crossing his arms.

"What tone?" Rose shrugged and crossed her own arms. Could he really be so blind. "There's no tone. Just me, talking normal." She turned her back to him, her fingers on the knob. "Since there's nothing wrong, can I go now. Gonna find some lunch."

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor's voice was shocked, and she looked back to find his lips in a thin line. "Are you jealous?"

"Pfffft no." Rose rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "What you two boys get into on your own time isn't my business." She looked back at the door, but before she could turn the handle, the Doctor chuckled.

"What have I told you about lying?" The amusement in his voice made her spin, jealousy blooming in her chest.

"I'm not lying." She fixed the Doctor with the calmest look she could muster. Now she was getting angry. How dare he do this, flaunt himself with Jack and then call her out.

"Your cheeks are flushed and your right hand is twitching." The Doctor observed. "I know you, Rose, and you're lying." He pushed away from the desk, prowling towards her with a dark look. "Tell me the truth."

"I am!" Rose had the urge to stomp her foot, but she settled for crossing her arms and scowling at him instead. This seemed to entertain the Doctor. His lips twitched up into a smirk, and he arched an eyebrow.

Suddenly, she was between him and the door. The Doctor's hands brushed past her hair to plant themselves on the door, and his arms barred her escape. "You." His foot came forward to push her legs apart a bit. "Are." His forehead pressed into hers and her heart rate shot through the roof. "Lying." His proud nose brushed against hers. "Tell me the truth." His voice was firm, commanding, and cold. It thrilled her and made her blood run cold all at once.

When the Doctor spoke like that, it was always smart to do as he said. Rose swallowed and closed her eyes to avoid the sapphire globes of ice boring into hers. He wasn't going to let her go until she admitted it. "Fine, yes, I'm jealous." She whispered the words, trying to turn her face away. "I'm jealous that you'd prefer Jack's company to mine."

"I knew you would be." His voice was gloating, and Rose realized it was all an act. It was his form of retaliation. That arrogant prat got one over on her. Before she could respond, his lips found her ear. "We never did anything, you know." The Doctor chuckled. "It was all staged by watching the cameras and seeing when you'd come in."

Rage roared to life in Rose's veins. She shoved at the Doctor, but he didn't budge. "You obnoxious, arrogant, egocentric-" The Doctor cut her off with a rough kiss.

His lips were hungry, demanding her surrender, and one hand fisted into her hair. This so wasn't fair. Rose's anger gave way to a burning desire, and she grabbed his jumper in one hand, biting softly at his lower lip. She couldn't give in so easy. Two could play this game. She darted a hand down to his groin, but his cool fingers stopped her.

The Doctor released her and made a show of licking his lips as she panted under his gaze. Rose struggled to find a witty insult, but her mind was cloudy and blank. All she could focus on was his kiss swollen lips and the pink sheen of her gloss smeared across them. His hands closed on her shoulders and he moved her away from the door.

Rose watched as he opened it and looked back over his shoulder. "You look a little punch drunk, Rose. Maybe you should leave the piloting to the designated driver: me." He smiled at her, his eyes sparkling with victory. "Doctor three, Rose two." Then he disappeared into the hall.

Rose finally let out the breath she was holding and felt wicked glee flood through her. This meant war.


End file.
